Sebalec one shots SFW
by Shy.Fanfiction
Summary: Sebalec One Shots that are safe for work. Please give me prompts and ideas. Has dark themes, death and anything under the sun!
1. The Call

**Sebalec one shots SFW**

Alec swore as he rolled over in bed, for the past 5 minutes is phone had been going off nonstop. Hearing it ring again he grabbed the phone and answered the call.

"Hello" He said in the most deplane vice he could.

"Hi? I'm Jonathan, but everyone calls me Sebastian... and I think I might be dead soon" A male voice said. Alec sat up and stared down at is phone

"Is this come kind of prank?"

"I wish, but no its not." As 'Sebastian' replied there was people talking and praying.

"Ok... Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I'm on a train that the brakes are broken and I kind of wanted to hear someone talk to me before I died. Keep my mind distracted, you know?"

Alec just started at his phone; he got out of bed and ran to the living room. Luckily due to how early it was none of his siblings were up. He turns on the TV and stared talking to Sebastian again.

"Why are you not calling loved ones?"

"Mom hates me, Dads abusive, little sister is spending the night at her boyfriend's and I don't want to speak with her... I just typed in random numbers hoping for the best" He laughed a bit.

"Oh, I see... are you on 718 headed to Brooklyn by any chance?" Alec asks as the news showed a simulation of the speeding 718 train.

"Yeah how did you know?" Sebastian asked.

"The news is playing something about this train. Apparently they are going to try to keep the train going until it runs out of gas or whatever. All the other trains have been taken off and are in safe areas"

"Oh, well that's good. So you think I'm going to live?" He sounded nonchalant.

"From what they are showing yeah, I think so. So long as they can redirect this one train... but yeah, your chances are high"

"That's good... So, tell me a bit about yourself, people in here are freaking out and I'm starting to freak as well" He said with a nervous laugh

"Oh me? Well, my name is Alec, short for Alexander. I'm 18, I live with my two siblings... there is not a lot about me to know" He said awkwardly.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Ummm, no. my boyfriend and I broke up two months ago"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Nice"

Alec just shook his head; this had to be one of the oddest conversations to have with someone. This Sebastian guy seams pretty cool even with everything that is going on.

"Oh shit" Alec said as the news changed, apparently the one train they wanted to redirect for whatever reason didn't redirect.

"Why are you saying oh shit?" Sebastian said, nervousness coming into his voice. Alec thought quickly, should he tell this guy that he's going to die soon or make up some lie.

"Um. My cat just scratched me, didn't see him and sat down on him"

"You have a cat?" Sebastian asked, the lie seemed to calm him down a bit. The simulations showed the two trains colliding. A countdown started for went the trains would collide. Seconds: 5

"Yeah, an old fat thing that hates everyone. Do you have a cat?" seconds: 4

"No, by the why, you never told me what your last name was" Seconds: 3

"Lightwood, Alec lightwood" Seconds: 2

"I'm Jonathan Sebastian Morgen-" The line went dead.

 _ **Got any ideas for one shots?**_

 _ **Put them in the comets. I will be doing both a SFW and NSFW so give me ideas for both!**_


	2. Punch Punch

Warning: Nothing for this chapter, maybe a little bit of blood.

"Jace, why do you want to do this again?" Alec asked as they waited in line for the haunted house.

"Because, girls think it's hot when a guy can protect them when they're 'Scared"" when he said 'Scared' he made air quotes. Isabel just shook her head and Clary playfully punched Jace's arm.

"You probably need me to protect you Jace!" the short girl said. It was rather funny, Jace and Clary were making a rather dramatic seen with Clary looking heroic and Jace holding his chest swooning.

"My hero!" He cried dramatically.

"Guys stop it, we are the next in line" Isabel said pointing to the demisting line.

Being right outside the door, they could easily hear the people in side scream and lough. Alec shifted uncomfortably. Last time he was in a house like this he almost fainted. Although that was two years ago and he was now an adult. Pulse he had his brother and sister to cling onto if needed.

"Next" A board voice said. Jace, Clary, Isabel and Alec walked up to the door. Alec's heart started hammering in his chest.

"Sorry dudes, but one of you needs to stay behind. We only allow three people to go in at one time" The worker said with he same bored voice.

"Ok, Clary, Jace and Alec go, I'll stay behind" Isabel said checking out the worker

"Nah, Alec's a man, he can go in alone. Come on Izzy" And just like that they went through the door leaving Alec who was frozen in place. He only ever agreed to come here if he could go with his siblings. He hated scary things.

Tough the door Alec could hear his siblings laugh, that calmed him down a bit. It can't be that scary right?

Wrong. Alec walked through when it was his turn to go. The door opened up into a spooky old room with one door. Slowly Alec made his way to the door. When he walks through the door though, a man dressed as a zombie came jumping out.

Alec screamed and almost punched the guy. His heart was pounding and the actor just smiled at him. He glared back and continued on his way.

The hallway he was in had paintings that changed as you walked by, which was more cool then scary, although he was not expecting the one painting to open up and for a Victorian women to jump out. That got another yelp and a blush from Alec. Jump scares were not his thing.

At the end of the hallway there was another doorway. Already expecting there to be a jump scare he was prepared. He walks through with no problem. Five steps from the door though a hand grabbed his shoulder. He screamed and punched the poor guy right in the nose.

"Shit!" The guy yelled. Alec couldn't tell if he was bleeding or if it was part of his Dracula costume.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Alec said. The Dracula kid just waved it off with one hand the other pitching his nose.

"It's ok kid, it happens all the time" Dracula walked back to his station and thought a fire exit nearby.

Alec debated with himself weather or not to fallow that guy, but in the end decided to continue on through the haunted house.

Seven jump scares later Alec walk through the exit on shaky lags.

"Hey Alec!" Jace called over near a cotton candy stand. Clary was busy typing away on her phone and Izzy was trying to get the cotton candy man's number.

"H-hi Jace" Alec said walking over.

"Man, there was someone in there screaming like a little girl! We could hear it all the way out here! I feel sorry for that poor guy" Just as Jace finished his sentence, a man and woman came over.

"Excuse me" The woman said looking at Alec. "My husband and I were walking behind you in the Hunted house, and I have to say, I would pay twice as much to go back in there to watch you again! The way you jumped and screamed was so funny! And that poor vampire guy! You sure gave him a good right hook" The woman and her husband walked away laughing their asses off. Alec gaze just followed them as his blush got worse.

"Damn that sucks Alec" Jace said with a laugh. Clary that moment chose to speak up.

"Hey Jace, can my brother join us? He had to leave work do to getting a bloody nose." Jace just nodded and Clary quickly typed on her phone.

Not even five minutes later, Dracula came walking around the haunted house, holding a bloody tissue. And what made it worse, Clary was waving to him. One thing came to Alec's mind.

"Oh shit"

 ***Note: To the wonderful reviewer who ask about a sequel to the first chapter: Funny enough I had it plan that I would be doing a second part to that one shot, but not for a while. I want to get some other ideas down before going back to that one. I'll put a note in the beginning saying it's a sequel when I get to it.**

 **Any prompts or ideas?**


	3. Thunder and Cuddles

Chapter 3

*Note: I know the "homophobic" Robert gets used a lot, but don't you worry, I will have a story where he is not... just not this one.

Warning: homophobia, thunderstorms, swearing and fluffy

The Lightwoods and Morgenstern's have been friends for years, and each year during the second week of summer vacations, the Lightwoods and Morgenstern's pack up and go camping for a week. That wouldn't be a big deal if they chose the same camp site each year. But no, to making things interesting they chose a new camp site each year.

One year they were far, far north and got hit by a freak snow storm. Another year they were around a small lake that ended up having leaches. Three years ago they had tents set up and lighting hit and caught a tent on fire, what was worse is that the kids were in that tent. Last year the grownups made a plain that the boys had to sleep in one tent the girls in another instead of all of them having their own tent. To say it was a disaster was an understatement.

This year they got a small motel by a huge lake. This motel had lots have events plan that would keep everyone busy. The thing is, everyone had to pay for their own room. That, or share with someone.

Just Sebastian's luck, they bumped the prices so now he didn't have enough for a room.

Just Alec's luck, he only had enough for half a room.

Just their luck, the room had one bed.

Sebastian looked around the room. It was so small, just having enough room for the bed, a hard looking chair, a black and white TV that was sitting on a cabinet.

"I can take the floor or chair if you want the bed?" Alec asked caching Sebastian's attention. The chair looked like it was going to brake at any moment, filled with cobwebs and many mystery stains. Sadly, it looked cleaner then the floor.

"No, we can share the bed." He said flopping down on the bed. He half expected it to puff dust, but oddly enough; it seemed to be the only clean thing in the room.

Alec sat beside him on the bed, shifting nervously. The window on the far side of the room showed a graying sky that could be rain clouds; then again, the window could be so dirty that it makes the sky seem gray.

"Hey boys!" Alec's father called from the door. Alec got off the bed and Sebastian followed. "It seems there is a storm on its way, so no fishing tonight. Also I want to set some ground rules" Sebastian and Alec looked at each other then back to Robert.

"No drugs, no drinking, no sex and no sinful acts" At the sinful acts Robert glared at his son. It was well known that Robert wasn't happy about his son coming out. He was less happy to see that he was going to be sleeping with the Morgenstern's eldest boy.

"We know" they said in unison. For years those have been the rules, although the sinful acts were something that had been added the year before.

Robert nodded and walk away." Night boys" He called over his shoulder. Alec closed the door without replying.

"I'll take the chair" He said moving to the chair.

"And I said we can share the bed." Alec look ready to argue "Look Alec, I don't give two shits on who you like or not, I would totally fuck a guy if I thought he was hot enough, so its ok for you to share the bed with me" Alec blushed, but nodded anyway.

After a quick change of clothes, the two boys sat in their PJ's and having already eaten before signing into the motel, the boys were ready for bed.

The two boys got into bed, Sebastian was just about to turn off the lights when a crack of thunder sounded, the lights went out, and an Alec latched on to him. It took Sebastian a moment to collect himself. Looking down he could see, and feel, a shaking Alec clinging to his arm.

"Um... Alec?" he whispered trying not to spook the already spooked kid even more.

"I'm afraid of lighting" He whispered back quietly. Sebastian just looked down at the boy clinging to him. So he rearranged himself so that he was on his side and Alec's head was bared in his chest.

"Lighting?" He asks once Alec settled in.

"Lighting, the flash but not the sound" Witch was kind of odd, considering the loud nose is what usually freaks people out. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Alec and nuzzled his nose in Alec's hair, trying to get comfy.

"Any reason why?" Alec was quite for some time then quietly whispered back.

"Remember when our tent was hit by lighting?"

"Yeah and it caught on fire with us inside?"

"I was the last one to get out..." Then it all clicked, Alec was afraid of lighting because of almost being hurt in the fire. It made sense why the Lightwood boy was afraid.

"I got yea Alec and if there is a fire, I'll brake open the window and we can jump out" Alec smiled and started falling asleep.

"Thank you Sebastian"

"No problem"

 ***Note: I have yet to have a chapter were they are a couple... Anyway, any ideas for future chapters?**


	4. The Flower Shop

Chapter 4:

Warnings: Nothing this time... maybe swearing but that's it.

It was killing him. For the past two months his nose and eyes had been running like crazy. Sebastian Morgenstern thought it was his lucky day four months ago when he got a small apartment on top of a flower shop. The rent was cheap and it came with free Wi-Fi, so all in all a good deal right?

Wrong. So very, very wrong. It just so happened that "Lightwood Flower's and More!" got a new shipment of flowers that he is highly allergic too. Anytime he left his apartment, his eyes would run and itch like crazy, and his nose was so runny that he forgot what a non-runny nose felt like.

So he decided he would buy a bouquet of flowers, put them in his room and see which ones make him sick. The plan was full proof, until he met the checkout guy.

The lightwood family owned the place, Robert dealt with special events and charities, Isabel dealt with cutting the flowers, and Alec was the one running the main shop front Monday-Fridays. He would arrange the flowers and work chaser. Alec was also one of the hottest boys Sebastian ever met.

So every morning before his first class, Sebastian would walk down to the flower shop, talk to Alec for a good fifteen minutes, then have to rush to class and would forget the stupid flowers. This had been going on for over a month. During that month Sebastian had learned that Alec's favourite flower was a lily, that Alec was openly gay and that he had the cutest smile. Sebastian also learned that he was head over heels in love with the flower boy.

Their conversations could be anything from the weather to surviving an apocalypse of some kind. Sebastian loved talking to Alec; the guy was kind, always had a small smile and was dating a makeup artist.

Sebastian was heartbroken when he found out up but kept coming to talk to Alec. Alec had become such an important person in Sebastian's life. So one day when he went to have his morning talks with Alec and saw a red tear satin face. He knew something was wrong.

"Moring Alec" Sebastian said walking up to the blue eyed male.

"Hey Seb" He replied quietly wiping at his eyes.

"What's got you so blue?" He asked with a sniff, leaning on the counter Alec was behind.

"Magnus broke up with me" He mumbled. Sebastian saw red, how dare that man make such a quite angel cry!

"Why? Did you tell him that glitter was so last season?" He said with an Isabel like flare. Alec cracked a smile. Bingo.

"No, although I think Izzy did say something about patterns being big this year" he tried to keep the small joke going.

"Did you tell him his belt didn't match his shoes?" His sister told him once that your shoes must match your belt. He didn't get it.

"No, although don't think he had a rainbow belt to go with the rainbow leather pants" Alec smile widen a bit.

"Did you tell him they ran out of his favourite makeup brand" Alec laughs a bit at that one. Bingo times two!

"No, he caught me talking to his ex" Alec said still chuckling at Sebastian.

"You were just...talking?" Alec nodded and wiped his eyes

"Yeah. Just talking"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

They stood there for a moment and Sebastian knew that Alec would be alright, sure he would hurt for a while, but that favourite smile was coming back.

Later that night Sebastian came to his apartment door to a surprise, a small bouquet of lilies were waiting for him. He picked up the flowers and walked inside. There was a small note attached to the lily's

"Thanks for making me smile

-A"

Sebastian got a small vase of water and put the flowers next to the bed. That night he had the best sleep of his life.

The next morning though...

"FUCK! IM ALLERGIC TO ALEC'S FLOWERS!"

 ***Note: I told myself this was going to be a small chapter because I needed to go to bed... it was not a small chapter... oh well.**

 **Ideas for future chapters?**


	5. Corn

Chapter 5:

"I can't believe we've been here less than fifteen minutes and we're already lost in a corn field."

"Hey it could be worse, it could be night time"

"Alec that is not helping right now, and besides, the sun will be down in thirty minutes or less!"

"Hey! No need to get angry with me! It's not my fault we are lost in here!"

"Yes it is! Because of your stupid cat 'Magnus' we are lost!"

"I didn't know he was going to run into your father's field!"

"How did you not know? He's a bloody cat! Cats case rats, guess what's in corn fields? Rats!"

"Are we really going to argue over my cat or are we going to try to find a way out, Sebastian"

"I don't know? Can't we do both?"

"Why are you such a dick?"

"Why are you such a grump?"

"I'm not a grump!"

"Yes you are! Today alone you refuse to talk to me until you had a cup of coffee!"

"I'm not a morning person!"

"Apparently!"

"...Did you hear that Seb?"

"You mean the growling or...?"

"What do you think?"

"yeah I hear it... say did I ever tell you about the old legends about the monster on Morgenstern land?"

"What legend!?"

"Well... it said that if boys under the age of 18 get lost on the land, then a horrible beast with many eyes will come and eat them..."

"Dude... we are under 18..."

"Well Al, it was nice knowing you..."

"Nice knowing you too..."

 ***Note: What the hell did I just wright? I don't really know what this is but I'm going with it...**

 **Please send prompts! It keeps the writer's block at bay.**


	6. Odd Dates

Chapter 6

Alec shifted in his seat. He then looked around, and then shifted again. Magnus was late, really late. For the past three weeks any time they tried to have a date he would cancelled last minute, but he had never stood Alec up.

"Well... there is a fist time for everything" He mumbled as he shifted again in the restaurants. He grabbed his phone, no new messages. Sighing he looked around. An elderly couple was giving him pitying looks every so often. A group of teens doing the same.

"Would you like anything to eat?" His waitress asked, it was the fifth time since coming in that she asked. She looked about ready to come be his date instead.

"No, I'll wait until he shows up" Alec mumbled playing with the menu. As the waitress walked away a pail blond kid came running into the shop and jogged over to Alec.

"Hey! Sorry I'm so late! My little sister wouldn't get out of the shower and I really needed one before showing up" The boys smile carried mischief but a look that said "Just go along with this"

"Oh... ah, no problem. Isabel is the same way at times." Alec said witch the blond haired boy sit down. Everyone who had been watching Alec seamed to sigh in relief.

"Oh! I was meaning to show you the photo of my trip to France last year" The blond hair boy said pulling out his wallet. Sure enough there was a photo of him and what must be his family at the Elfie tower. He kept taping the photo, that's when Alec saw it; the photo was covering part of an ID card.

'Sebastian' it might have been his middle name, but Alec got the hint.

"Aww that's really sweet Sebastian" Sebastian smiled and nodded. Alec garbled out his wallet and showed a photo of his family from camp. He was able to cover part of his name but didn't know if Sebastian would get it that his name was 'Alec' not 'Alex'

"And who is everyone in photo?" Sebastian asked, Alec named them all of, but when he got to himself he gave Sebastian another hint.

"See? That's me there" he drew out the see a little more than needed.

"Everyone in your family seems so nice Alec" Alec smiled. Maybe this date wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

 ***Note: And my writers block kicked in... Grate.**

 **Prompts?**


	7. Letter

Chapter: 7

"Hey Sebastian" Clary said as she walked into her big brother's room. He was supposed to packing up his stuff for collage, but when she walked into his room she saw him sting on the floor reading through an old notebook.

"What are you reading?" She asks plopping down beside him. He just smiled and shook his head.

"An old notebook. I was wrightine short storys in it a coupke of years ago, its kind of funny to reread your old work, you know?" He shook his head agian and fliped the page, a small letter fell out.

"Whats this?" They said in unison. Sebastian opend it up.

" Dear Sebastian,

I'm scared, I keep writing letters to you but I end up ripping them up. I'm really nervous to say this but, well... I think you are cute. I mean the way your eyes light up when you talk about that book you like, to the small smile you make when you talk about your little sister, it's cute, no beautiful. When you smile it lights up the room, and your laughter is so contagious! it's also beautiful when you think no one's looking and you saw lightly to music at daces, you always have a peaceful smile then. It's almost like nothing can touch you at that moment; it's just you and the music. Any time I've been upset you have always found a way to get me smiling again, so I wanted you thank you for that. Without you, I don't know if I could have made it through high school. I've always wanted to tell you this in person, but I'm to shy too. I hope one day I can tell you thus in person, so until then

Keep Smiling,

-A"

Clary and her brother shot looks to each other. All thought high school no one had ever come up to Sebastian to confess their crush for him, so he didn't really know how to react.

"Do you have any idea who this could be?" She asked.

"Well it's someone who had the letter A in their name... but besides that no clue"

"Well you can solve this mystery later; we have the graduation party to get to!"

Valentine Morgenstern and Robert Lightwood were throwing a graduation party for their sons. Being old family friends they thought it would be a good idea to do a group party. There was a potluck and everyone was having a good time. Sebastian was sitting at a table with some high school friends. All of the lightwood children, Simon, Raphael and Magnus.

"Say Alec, was there anything you regret from high school?" Clary asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that, have you ever wanted to do something or say something in high school that you never did?"

"You mean besides telling all the teachers to fuck off?" Jace joked; Clary elbowed him in the side for that comment.

"Well yeah, skipping class, lying about not using Wikipedia as my information souses that one time in English, telling this one kid I had a crush on them in person. You know normal stuff"

"I never knew you had a crush on someone Alec" Isabel spoke up.

"Well I did give them a letter back in grade 10 I think. I guess they never got it" He mumbled and looked away blushing.

"What did it day?" Sebastian said, interest peeked.

"Roses are red; lemons are sour, open your lags and give me an hour?" Jace joked, which got him elbowed tice and smacked once.

"Nothing like that. It pretty much said "I like your smile, so keep smiling"" Sebastian's breath caught and clary shot him a look.

"Really? Now that's just cheesy" Jace said. The conversation dissipated after that.

Later that night Sebastian was able to get Alec alone.

"Hey" He said lamely. Alec smiled back.

"Hey"

"So about that letter you were talking about, did you sign it with 'A' at the end?" Alec paled.

"Oh, so you've read it?" Sebastian smiled awkwardly.

"Actually I just found it today... do you still feel that way?"

"Does it matter either way? I mean we both are leaving for collage in the fall so I don't matter if I feel one way or another"

"Well it kind of does" Alec gave him a look "I mean it tells me if it's ok for me to kiss you or not"

"Oh! Ah... do you want to kiss me?" Alec asked shyly blushing insanely.

"Kind of"

"Oh. Ok"

They moved in for a small kiss, when Clary rounded the corner making out with Jace.

 **Note: HOW DO I END THIS?! Whatever that's that.**

 **I just note these last couple of chapters have kind of sucked... maybe it's because I've been really tired recently. Oh well.**

 **Prompts/Ideas are really welcomed! I need them! Please?**


	8. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Chapter 8:

Alec could not believe he was doing this. It wasn't a big deal, but he was afraid to do it by himself. Sure he always got Jace or Isabel to do it in the past, hell even clary did it for him once, but he could never do it himself. That's why he was standing at his new neighbor across the hallway door. At 4 am... he must be crazy,

He debated whether or not to nock. If he needed he could always go to Jace's apartment three floors up, but knowing his luck he and clary would be having some "allow time" together. Izzy was out of town and there wasn't anywhere else to go. So he knocked.

The door open.

"What the fuck do you want" He neighbor asked. The poor man seemed like he hadn't slept in days. Bags under his dark eyes and his pail blond hair was mused.

"h-hi" Alec said meekly. "I-I know you don't know my n-name, but you smiled at me the other day... you seem pretty nice so I was wondering if you could help me..." the rest of his sentence he mumbled.

"Look dude, I have an early class today so spit it out so I can make something to eat and maybe take a nap." He growled out.

"I-if t you help me with this I can pay you with food. I have left over pancakes from supper" Alec said shyly. By the angel this was embarrassing.

"Fine, what do you need?"

"Can... can you get rid of a spider for me?" Alec blushed and looked away.

"What?"

"I have arachnophobia, and I kind of gave myself a panic attack trying to get it out side earlier." Alec confessed.

"I get rid of a spider and you give me pancakes?"

"Yeah..."

"Fine, let's go" And off then went. Alec took them to the outside of the kitchen.

"It's in there on the floor" He mumbled sanding behind the other. Sebastian took one look at the cowering man behind him and walked into the kitchen. Crawling up one of the wall was a house spider. A baby one at that.

"These pancakes better be worth this." He mumbled as the grabbed a note pad and glass that was nearby. Using the book he was able the push the spider inside the glass.

"Here I got your spider, were do you want me to put it?" Alec pointed do the balcony nearby.

"Just dump him outside."

"Fine" By the time his neighbor got back, Alec had to plates of pancakes made up.

"Thank you for doing that, I'm Alec by the way."

"Sebastian" And that was the end of their conversation. Sebastian quickly ate the pancakes, which weren't all that bad, and went off to his morning classes.

Later that night around 1 am, Sebastian got a knock on his door. Luckily he was still up finishing up some last minute homework. Opening his front door he saw Alec holding a pillow,

"Can I stay here tonight? The spider came back with a family" He mumbled looking down.

"You can sleep on the couch; I'll get the spiders out in the morning."

"Thank you again Sebastian, ill repay you will something"

"It's alright, just watch out for Raphael, Ragnor lost him here yesterday"

"Who's Raphael?" Alec said settling down on the couch

"A tarantula"

"WHAT" Sebastian was then engulfed by a shaking body? Apparently Alec took his joke literally and jumped right in his arms.

"I'm kidding! Raphael is an old friend, he's not a spider!" But Alec refuses to move. "You can let go of me now!" Sebastian tried to pry Alec away from his body but the dark haired man stayed attached.

"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" He got a nodded for that. "Fine, but I better get more pancakes."

 ***Note: Well that just happened. I wrote this because I encountered a huge ass spider earlier and thought of Alec's fear of them... this happened.**

 **any Prompts, request, ideas?**


	9. Blind Hugs

Chapter 9

Alec was blind. It was a simple fact that he had to live with. He learned to "see" through other ways, echolocation, touch, sound. There were so many were to see. It was a little harder to "see" when you are at a nosey airport with many loud screaming people. So it was only a matter of time that he would hug the wrong person by accident.

"Hey Alec!" Jace said to he left, he could hear Clary and someone else talking nearby. Going to his left he felt around until he found a mass. He wrapped his arms around this warm mass and gave it a hug.

"Hi Jace, have a nice trip?"

"Um, yeah. But you're not hugging me man" Jace said to his left.

Alec's head wiped to the left then back to the person in front of him.

"I am so sorry!" He cried letting go and backed away. Just Alec's luck he started to trip. Luckily the person he hugged caught him

"Be careful there" the man said. Alec blushed and reached out to feel his surroundings.

Jace's t-shirt was to his left, he knew this because Jace always wore this one kind of cotton shirt when he knew he would be with Alec, the person in found of him was his height, had some long shirt on and from what he could tell, short hair. Clary he could feel was on his right and he only knew that because he felt her hair.

"Sorry, I think I know where everyone is now." Alec took a step back.

"Alec, this is my brother Sebastian, Sebastian this is Alec" Clary introduced them. Alec put out a hand to shake and felt a hand clasp his.

"How about we get out of here and get back to the apartment?" Jace asked. As they left Alec realised he was still holding Sebastian's hand.

"Sorry" He said again trying to release his hand.

"You need to stop saying that" Sebastian just held on tighter.

 ***note: on the shorter side, but I think this might be one of my favourite chapters yet.**

 **Prompts (Including M rated) Ideas, requests?**


	10. Kids

Chapter 10

Warnings: Alec and Seb are 18-19ish Jace is 5, Cary and Izzy are 4 and Max is 10 months.

"Hey Seb?" A shy voice called to him. Sebastian rolled over in bed.

"Seb?" Sebastian groaned and pulled the blankets up over his head.

"Sebastian!" A muffled swear word came from the pile of blankets.

"Seb! You promised! Now get up!" Sebastian was met with a small body tackling his.

"Clary! Its 7 am! Go back to sleep" He half yelled half mumbled

"But you promised! You said we could go get pancakes then go to the park! You promised!" Sebastian sighed; yeah he did promised last night that he would take his baby sister out. The things he did for the little shit.

"Fine, let me get up" Clary cheered and rolled off her brother.

After a quick change of clothes, Sebastian wearing an old sweeter and jeans, Clary in a small skirt with laggings and shirt, they were off. Sebastian carried Clary down the stairs and out of the old apartment building, passing some dark haired guy with two kids. After their fill of the best pancakes ever, so says Clary, they went to a small park.

Clary was talking about some imaginary friend of hers as they got to the park. It was small, had a sand pit all around the play equipment, the structure itself look kind of old and was covered in gratify. Then again, they weren't in the best part of town, but what can you do?

As Clary ran off to play in the sand, Sebastian saw a dark haired boy around his age siting on a bench. The man had a backpack on the ground in front of him and seemed to be working on some writhing project; beside him was a baby stroller.

Sebastian decided to sit next to the man, that bench would be the best place to keep an eye on Clary.

"Hi" He said siting down. The man jumped a little startled.

"Oh, Hello" Sebastian got a look at his face, and he had to Amit, if he didn't have his little sister hear he would have totally tried to screw the guy. He had messy dark hair that hung in his face, the darkest blue eyes and a small kind smile.

"Nice day? Isn't it?" Sebastian asked looking to words Clary then back at the stranger.

"Yeah, really nice. Nasty storm last week right?" the stranger said putting a way his work and turned to watch some kids play on the play set.

"Yeah, really bad. Knocked out the power for an hour!" The stranger laughed and nodded.

"You here with your brother or sister?" The man asked.

"Yeah, my little sister" He said pointing to Clary who made a small mound of sand, probably trying to make a castle. "You here with your brother or sister?"

"Both. My sister Izzy and my brother Jace" The man said pointing to a dark haired girl playing with a doll on the slide, then to a blond haired kid running around.

"Nice. I'm Sebastian by the way" Sebastian said as he watched Izzy slid down the slide then walk over to Clary.

"I'm Alec." They watched the kids as they played. Izzy sting near Clary building her own castle. Not to long after Jace came racing around the play equipment, the slowed to a slow walk and got up behind Clary.

"Oh no" that was all Alec could say before Jace yelled "Boo!" scaring poor Clary causing her to fall forward into her small castle. It was completely crushed.

"Johnathan Christopher Lightwood!" Alec cried as he stood up with his hands on his hips looking like a disappointed parent. Clary came rushing to Sebastian crying about the "Meanni boy"

Sebastian quickly took Clary into his arms as Jace and Izzy walked to Alec.

"Jace say you are sorry to Clary" Alec said, hands still on his hips.

"No!" He cried out.

"Pardon?" Alec said looking rather irritated. Jace just cried "No" again and started throwing a small temper tantrum.

"Do you want a time out?" Alec said over his little brothers fussing.

"NO!" With that shot and cry fled through the air. Alec gave Jace a quick "This-isn't-over" Look and tended to the small baby in the baby stroller. Sebastian got a quick look at the baby as Alec picked the child up and started cradling it. It had a small tuff of dark hair like Alec and from what he could tell it had the small noes as Izzy and Alec.

"Shh Max" Alec said quietly rocking the small babe. The boy stopped fussing and seemed to calm down. Jace looked down at the ground quite guilty; he slowly walked over to where Sebastian was watching the small family scene.

"Can I say sorry?" Sebastian looked down at the boy. He then knelt down to Clary and Jace were closer to the same height. Clary barred her head into Sebastian shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean too" Sebastian had to omit, the boy did sound sincere. Clary on the other hand wasn't letting this one go.

"You're a mennie" she said then quickly hid her face in Sebastian shoulder. Jace looked at Alec and Alec gave him a look that clearly said "You started this; you are going to end it"

"I am really, really sorry for being a mennie, can I make it up to you by helping you build a new castle?" Jace asked, Carly quickly got out of her brothers arms and stood in front of Jace.

"Ok, only if you be nice" The kids made a deal and quickly Izzy, Clary and Jace were making another castle.

"Kids? What are you going to do with them?" Sebastian asked sitting next to Alec. Alec just laughed as he played with Max.

The next few hours were filled with talking, snacks, crying kids and fun. Sebastian was rather said then Alec called Izzy and Jace over saying they had to leave.

"Can I get your number?" Sebastian asked as Alec packed up some toys.

"What?"

"Can I get your number? The kids had a great time together and I was hoping we could plan a play date or... you know, we could have a date." Next thing Sebastian knew he was holding Max and Alec was walking down the street with Izzy, Jace and Clary.

"We are neighbors now! I was you walk out earlier today" Alec said as Sebastian caught up with him.

"Oh"

"But I would love to have a date"

"Oh... Ok!"

 **Note: HOW DO I END THIS?! WAHDSJKADHJFKWLAHJL ok... I think I'm good.**

 **Please send prompts and ideas for chapters, I get bored easily and I have 3 days coming up where I will have no internet! So ill have plenty of time to wright more one shot.**


	11. In Jail With You

Chapter 11

Warnings: Drunk Alec.

Prompt idea: "I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with you of all people."

*(PLEASE SEND ME MORE PROMPTS!)

This was not Sebastian's night. Not only did he almost get captured by the New York Institute, he got captured by some stupid mundane cop for "Trespassing". What make it even worse was the drunk, dark haired ShadowHunter he was sharing a cell with.

"I can not believe it" Sebastian said for the fifth time as he watched Alec Lightwood drunkenly try to stand. For the past ten minutes the shadowhunter had been trying to stand. He was somewhat up, heavily leaning on the wall of the cell.

"I-I know whatcha doin!" he drunkenly yelled. He poor teen looked like he was going to fall flat on his face at any moment.

"Yeah Lightwood? what am I doing?" Sebastian replied, it was better to answer the drunk teen then to him.

"You" Alec pointed dramatically, as though he was going to explain the reason to everything. "You! You are- are a poo-poo head."

Sebastian just stared at the teen who was quite pleased with himself.

"Care to explain why?" Sebastian ask scarcastly

"You-you did the bad things!"

"I did the bad things hun?" It was kind of amusing to watch the teen. He was confident with what he was saying, even if it made next to no sense to Sebastian.

"yep!" He popped the 'p'

"Really now? What have i done that was bad?"

"You- you did the death!"

"The death?"

"yep!"

"Go to sleep Lightwood"

"OK"

 ***Note: Well... that's that?**

 **Thank you to the reviewer who reviewed on the 16th. I was going down hill with my writing, but I pushed through to get another chapter out! So thank you so much!**


	12. Bodies In My Kitchen

Chapter 12:

Warnings: AU, Dead bodies,

Prompt: "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."

Alec stumbled out of his bedroom one faithful morning. having his own apartment was rather nice, no sibling to wake him up, clean environment, he can chose who comes in and who doesn't. Well most of the time.

In the kitchen was three dead bodies piled right in front of the frigid. Sitting at the small table was Sebastian Morgenstern. A well known criminal who is wanted in more than sixteen countries.

"Mornin'" The blond mumbled between mouthfuls of cereal.

At times like this Alec regrets befriending the blond. One would think that a normal person would call the police when discovering that your best friend for the past ten years was a serial killer. Not Alec. Alec's sister Isabelle was in a Institute for believing her boyfriend was a vampire and promptly trying to kill him. His adopted brother was on the run with his girlfriend, after killing a few people in self-defence. So to Alec being friends will killers were no big deal. What was a big deal was the fact that Sebastian deemed it acceptable to store bodies in his kitchen before disposing them.

"Seb, we've talk about this" Alec sighed as step over the bodies to get to the coffee machine.

"What?" The blond mumbled almost falling asleep with a spoon half hanging out of his mouth. Alec turned his back to the blond while trying to get his caffeine fix.

"You need to stop leaving bodies, dead or alive, in my kitchen. the blood is next to impossible to get out of the tiles. Can't you just store them in a storage unit or kill them then barrie them." As he turned around he couldn't help but laugh a little. Sebastian was asleep with his face in his left over cereal.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* **Note: Wow! That was alot better then what i thought it was! yay! SEND MORE PROMPTS IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME PLEASE!**


	13. Marry Me?

Warning: Homophobia?

"Alec!" 5 year old Sebastian Morgenstern called out. Running up to Alec, Sebastian threw his arms around the smaller boy.

"Seb!" Alec called back hugging his friend.

"Alec, I wanna marry you!" Sebastian said hugging the boy closer.

"Marry?"

"Yeah! Then we will be together forever! I'll never leave your side!"

"Ok!"

"Alec!" 8 year old Sebastian said greeting his friend. Alec smiled up at the younger boy.

"Hey Seb, guess what I found out today!"

"What?" Sebastian asked as both boys sat down under their tree.

"When you get married, you both were a ring!" Alec grabbed the flower ring he made and showed it to Sebastian.

"Oh wow!"

"So Seb, will you marry me?"

"Ok!"

"Alec" 12 year old Sebastian called out. Alec looked away from his locker to his best friend.

"Oh, good mooring Seb!" Alec greeted.

"So Alec" Sebastian started, leaning on the lockers. "I don't think we should be seen with each other."

Alec stared in shock at his best friend.

"What?! Why?"

"There is a rumor…. Going around that you are… you know, gay. My dad would kill me if he knew I hung around a gay kid… sorry"

"So… this is it… we are no longer friends?" Alec asked fear griping his chest as tears threaten to fall. Sebastian wrapped both of his arms around Alec and gave him a huge hug.

"I want to marry you Alec. We just have to wait until we are older. I promise you I'll marry you" Sebastian whispered to Alec.

"Ok..."

"Alec…" 17 year old Sebastian said as he watched Alec's younger brother be put in the ground.

"Seb…" Alec's voice broke as his sister and mother cried harder. Sebastian just held Alec as he cried and cried.

"It's going to be ok" He whispered. "I'm not going to leave your side."

"Ok…"

"…Alec" 23 year old Sebastian whispered to Alec, trying to wake up the older man.

"Seb…?" Alec groaned as he rolled over, trying to fall back asleep.

"Come on, Alec. Todays the day." After hearing that Alec shot up like a speeding bullet.

"SHIT! We are going to be late Seb! I will not be late for Jace's wedding!" Alec yelled as he tried to slip on his pants, brush his hair, and comb his teeth all at the same time.

"Alec, the wedding is not for another 8 hours. We have time." Sebastian tried not to laugh as he watched his boyfriend try to get ready.

"Oh" Alec looked to Sebastian still lounging on the bed.

"Though, now that you are up. I can ask you this" reaching over to the bed side table, Sebastian pulled at a ring box.

"Oh… well… this is awkward" Alec said looking away from Sebastian. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a ring.

They both just looked at each other and laughed.

"Yes, I will marry you."

 **BLAH here's a thing. Whatever.**

 **Say, if I were to wright a oneshot about Trans!Alec would anyone read it? Someone at a Con I went to told me about Trans!Alec being a big thing now.**


	14. Coffee with Milk

**Warning: Funniness? OOCness, but this is fan fiction so everything is OOC. Bad spelling**

Prompt: I work at a coffee shop and I purposely spell your name wrong on your cup of coffee every time you come in.

Alec likes the coffee shop he works at. It's small and quite. It's a rather friendly place and is all around comfortable. Expect of the costumers. Not all the costumers though, just the one.

Johnathan Cristopher Morgenstern. Top athlete at Alec's high school, charming good looks, and an all-around asshole. He is constantly starting fights with Alec's younger brother Jace. So, anytime Jonathan comes in for a coffee, Alec makes sure to get his name wrong.

"Coffee with milk for one Jonny M." Alec calls out looking Johnathan dead in the eye. Johnathan just smiles, that looks way too forced and takes the coffee.

"Have a good day sir." Alec calls out as he leaves.

It starts off rather innocent, but soon blows right up in to a war.

"Coffee with milk for Nathan M." The look he gets was rather funny that day.

"Coffee with milk for JC" That ended rather awkwardly, Jace ended up talking Jonathan's coffee…

"Coffee with milk for Jannathan"

"Coffee with milk for Than" that's when the names started to change.

"Coffee with milk for Timmy" Alec called out looking straight at Johnathan, the glare he got back to this day still scares him

"Coffee with milk for Seth" Jonathan ignored him for a good five minutes, even though they were staring each other down.

"Coffee with milk for Magnus" Alec called out, making eye contacted with Johnathan by accident. He came up and took the coffee. Magnus Bane, who ordered that coffee, just watched him leave with an amused smirk.

"So Alec, what was his name for today" Magnus asked once he got his coffee.

"Noot –Noot, Clary came up with that one"

Things progressed like this for weeks; Alec started to run out of names, so random sounds it became.

"Coffee with milk for nyah-nyah-squeak" Johnathan just walked out on that day didn't return for the coffee at all.

Soon though, Alec ran out of ideas for sounds too. So anytime Johnathan came up to order, Alec would ask some random costumer for a name.

"Coffee with milk for He-who-must-not-be-named" Johnathan got a kick out of that one.

"Coffee with milk for Sasha M."

"Coffee with milk for Lulu M."

"Coffee with milk for Shiro M"

One night though, the store was empty when Johnathan walked in.

"I'll have a Coffee with Milk" Johnathan said with a smile, curious to see what name he would be getting that night.

"Alright and what name should I put down?" Jonathan was taken aback by surprise with that, but he decided to have fun with it.

"My boyfriend" Alec just raised an eyebrow and went on his way. When Alec went to make the coffee, students from school their showed up to get their caffeine fix. Johnathan could see Jace, Izzy, Simon, his sister and Magnus all sit at a table. A rather evil idea came into his head when he saw them.

"Coffee with milk for My Boyfriend" Alec called out, not seeing the others in the store.

"Thanks sweet cheeks" Johnathan said with a kiss on Alec's cheek, and then he promptly strutted out of the store.

Revenge is sweet.


	15. Colours of the Rainbow

**Warning: Character death :( sorry-not-sorry bad spelling but you already know that.**

 **Au where everything is black and white until you meet your soul mate (and when they die you lose color again)**

Sebastian will always remember the day his world became a kaleidoscope of colour. He was pretending to be Sebastian Verlock when the Lightwoods's showed up. Frist Jace introduced himself, then Izzy, though both of them stayed black and white. It was when Alec Lightwood awkwardly introduced himself that things became different. It wasn't a sudden thing, looking at the older boy it was still black and white, it was when their eyes met that colours slowly started coming through. The deep blue of his eye were what Sebastian noted first, then the soft cream of his skin, after that colours exploded everywhere. That night was filled with awkward glances and confusion.

Sebastian knew that they could never be, so he distant himself from his soul mate. Tried to make it seem like he didn't care. Though he did. Alec left once saying how he had a meeting to go to; when he got back there was a pot of coffee made and a stack of good books to read. It wasn't one sided either.

Sebastian made an off handed comment that he injured himself, next thing he knew Alec hand gave him a healing rune.

As the days went on, everything became worse. Max being killed was a mistake; spitting those words at his soul made was a mistake. Just everything was a mistake. Then he died.

Alec knew the moment Sebastian was killed, all the colours faded, though in a way he was glad. The sickly red of blood was something he wished e never saw. Alec never brought up the fact that he saw colours for a short time. There was no point.

Things became odd though, slowly he started to see colour again, it was muted, barley there, but he saw it. That's how he knew his soul mate was going to be revived. He kept his mouth shut; there was no point in saying anything… was there?

 **HOW DO I END SHIT I JUST DON'T KNOW FUCK**

 **Please send prompts… I'm board as duck.**


End file.
